


Sentarse

by CSIBradley



Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: Anhelo, Camino es la top, Deseo, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIBradley/pseuds/CSIBradley
Summary: Muchas muchas gracias a @PaolaEnigma por traducir!https://twitter.com/PaolaEnigma
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Sentarse

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas muchas gracias a @PaolaEnigma por traducir! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/PaolaEnigma

Camino acarició suavemente sus labios mientras observaba el cuadro. Cada detalle representado a la perfección en el lienzo: la curva de la cadera, el contorno de sus pechos, el cabello cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y la luz mimando su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento. Trató de ignorar la sonrisa traviesa que sabía que Maite tenía dibujada en la cara. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, que podía notar su calor en la espalda. 

“¿Qué te parece?” susurró seductoramente Maite en su oído. Camino cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Los abrió de nuevo, observando a la artista, ahora a su lado, con los ojos empañados de deseo. 

“Puedo sentirlo”, respondió Camino, mirándola directamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos. “Puedo sentir cada pincelada acariciando mi piel”. La joven inclinó la barbilla, acercando sus labios a los de Maite. La sonrisa de la artista desapareció, separando sus labios, anticipándose a tan deseado contacto. “El simple hecho de pensar en tus manos memorizando mi cuerpo me estremece”. Dijo con suavidad sobre la boca ansiosa de Maite. 

Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahogar el gemido que escapaba de su garganta. Esta vez era el turno de Camino para sonreír. 

“¿Sabes lo difícil que es?” continuó la joven. Maite abrió los ojos, el deseo reflejado en ellos. 

“¿El qué?” respondió con la voz ronca. 

“No tocarte” 

“Camino...” susurró. 

“Siéntate”, ordenó con severidad. 

“¿Disculpa?”, respondió Maite, intrigada a la vez que excitada. 

“Que te sientes”, repitió de nuevo. 

Sin dejar de observar con curiosidad esos ojos oscuros, Maite se dejó caer despacio sobre la silla que tenía detrás. Extasiada por ese cambio de papeles, Maite no podía dejar de mirar como Camino se acercaba lentamente. Mientras, esta acercó los dedos al simple lazo que mantenía cerrada la bata roja de Maite y tiró hasta deshacerlo. 

“Creo que lo justo es...“, dijo Camino desabrochando el primer botón de la blusa blanca de Maite “que devuelva el gesto”. Camino continuó su labor con los botones, dejando a la vista la suave piel del pecho, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente, al ritmo de la acelerada respiración de la artista. 

“Camino”, suspiró Maite.

“Maite”, gimió de vuelta. La joven deslizó la mano por su espalda, por debajo de la bata, sacando la tela de la blusa de su lugar bajo el borde de los pantalones. Acercándose, Camino posó sus labios sobre el pecho de la artista, justo donde terminaba el recién expuesto corpiño. Maite se quedó sin respiración y perdió una mano entre el pelo de Camino. Sonriendo, Camino sustituyó los labios por los dientes. 

“Dios mío”, gimió Maite, elevando sus caderas en un acto reflejo. 

Camino rió divertida. 

En medio de ese lujurioso trance, Maite elevó la boca de su amante hasta la suya, fundiéndose en un beso abrasador, el cual se intensificó rápidamente cuando la lengua de Camino sobrepasó sus labios. Continuaron intercambiando húmedos besos, luchando por dominar la situación. Mientras, Maite se dedicaba a eliminar cada horquilla del largo cabello de la joven, dejándolo fluir en ligeras ondas oscuras. 

Un profundo gemido resonó por toda la habitación en el momento exacto en el que la mano de Camino desapareció bajo la cintura de los pantalones de Maite, tocándola donde más lo necesitaba por encima de su ropa interior. Maite cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo. La artista tenía las mejillas rosadas por la excitación y, como si no pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, separó las piernas, permitiendo que su amante se acercara más a ella. Cuando Camino comenzó a mover la mano, pintando pequeños círculos sobre la empapada tela, Maite gimió descontrolada. 

Los ojos de Camino brillaban con admiración al ver las olas de placer recorrer las facciones de la artista: la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas y el cuello sonrojado. 

“Dios mío”, dijo Camino, “eres preciosa”. Se inclinó, atrapando el cuello de Maite entre sus dientes. 

“Camino, por favor”, rogó Maite. Tomó la mano de la joven y la acercó aún más hacia sí, moviendo sus caderas con rapidez. Camino retiró la mano, cesando en su labor y ganándose un gruñido de Maite, la cual elevó su cabeza para mirarla, suplicando que continuara.

Despacio, Camino pasó la mano por el borde de la cintura de la tela, acariciando la ardiente piel que encontraba a su paso. Por su parte, Maite la abrazaba, pegándose a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

“Mi amor, por favor”, gimió en su oído la artista. 

Escuchando tan desesperada súplica, Camino introdujo su mano bajo la última capa de tela que la separaba de la piel de su amante, bajando despacio hacia tan húmeda y sensible zona. 

“Sí, justo así”, susurró Maite, acercando sus caderas hacia tan placentera sensación. Camino observaba como los gemidos y suspiros de Maite se hacían cada vez más presentes y audibles. 

“¿Quién me iba a decir que tu cuerpo también era un instrumento?”, dijo Camino en tono de alabanza. 

Maite rió ante la ocurrencia de la joven, pero se quedó paralizada cuando Camino introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella. 

“¡Dios mío, Camino!”, gritó la pintora sin importar el volumen. 

“Dime qué necesitas, mi amor”, Camino comenzó despacio, estableciendo un suave ritmo. 

“Más”

“Voy a darte todo lo que necesites”

Maite gimió y boqueó, su cuerpo traicionando su idea inicial de mantenerse en silencio. 

“Eres abrumadoramente bella”, susurró Camino. “Mírame.”

Maite abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y perdió su mirada en los profundos iris chocolate de la joven. Pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas, encharcadas en deseo pero, al mismo tiempo, esos ojos emanaban tal adoración que, en ese preciso momento, Maite podría jurar que vio el alma de Camino. 

Pillándole por sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensó, sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en la nuca y espalda de Camino, su garganta trató de gritar, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido. Tampoco sus ojos pudieron mantenerse abiertos. 

“Eres perfecta”, dijo la joven artista sin dejar de mover sus dedos. “Toda tú eres perfecta”. 

Arqueando la espalda y luchando por respirar, Maite se rindió ante las sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo y el orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Un fuerte gemido se escapó desde lo mas profundo de su alma, el cual Camino intentó callar con un beso, o las descubrirían. Las descargas de placer seguían haciendo que su cuerpo temblara hasta que la última de ellas permitió que este pudiera relajarse. 

Maite respiraba laboriosamente, intentando recuperar el aliento aún con la mano agarrando la tela de la camisa de Camino, como tratando de mantener los pies en la tierra y no salir flotando. 

“Maravilloso”, susurró Camino sobre sus labios. 

“Quédate conmigo”, suplicó Maite, apoyando su frente contra la de la joven. 

“Para siempre”.


End file.
